In a conflict environment, the search for relocatable military targets (e.g. moving, or movable targets) typically involves flying one or more airborne weapon systems, such as missiles or other unmanned armaments, into a large area where one or more sensors on each of the weapon systems scan regions of the target area. Prior to deploying an airborne weapon system, it may be programmed with a set of flight path waypoints and a set of sensor scan schedules to enable an on-board guidance and targeting system to conduct a search of the target area in an effort to locate new targets, or targets that may have been previously identified through reconnaissance efforts.
Due to the similar appearance of relocatable targets to other targets and objects within a target area, typical weapon system designs utilize autonomous target recognition algorithm(s) in an effort to complete mission objectives. However, these autonomous target recognition algorithm(s) do not provide the required optimal performance necessary for adaptive relocatable target locating, scanning, and/or detecting.